The Obsessive Yandere
by NightmareDragonKing
Summary: Ayano wants her Senpai and will not stop til she has him


I own nothing, All credit goes to those that own anything that may appear in the story, Credit goes to YandereDev

The Insane Yandere

(Monday)

I never felt emotion, anything, it was always easy to fein emotion around others. But today I felt something. When I was on my way to school I ran into him, the man from my dreams. I felt content.

I saw him again, at school. My senpai. No, one but me should get him, he's mine. There is a girl senpai was talking to, she was disrespecting him, she should be glad she is even talking to him. My senpai, no one should disrespect him. For now I should get back to class.

TimeSkip(Lunch)

´phone buzzing´

\who are you

/you can call me Info-chan

\why are you texting me

/I saw you stalking a upperclassmen, I can tell you who he was talking to

/Her name is Osana Nijima, and she has a crush on your Senpai

/I would be glad if something happened to her

\why are you telling me this, are you telling me to commit murder

/No, I run the school newspaper and I need something to entertain the students and this would give me the perfect opportunity

\As long as I get senpai

/That's agreeable

TimeSkip After School Activities

I wonder around looking at the clubs seeing what I could do. Occult club, looks interesting enough.

\ ¨Hello, I´m Yan-Chan nice to meet you.¨

/ ¨H-hello I´m Oka Ruto nice to meet you to, do you want to join the occult club?¨

\ ¨Yes, I am interested in joining.¨

/¨Well then I welcome you to the Occult Club, all we ask is that you attend to club activities once a week.

I wait at the school gates waiting for senpai to leave, and I follow him to his home and leave.

Next Day(Tuesday)

I wake up early to get to school early to see if I can do anything to keep Senpai to myself.

I walk in the school gates, and I see senpai talking to that Osana girl Info-chan told me about. It looks like she is yelling at my Senpai. As I approach I here Osana going on telling Senpai to go to the school roof during lunch period. I wonder around, thinking what I could do to keep Osana away from My Senpai.

:buzz: Looks like I got a text message. Its from Info-chan.

/I know a way

\Really now, if so then tell me

/You could murder her and dispose of the body or you can spread rumors around about her

\\...

\I'm going to ruin her relationship with Senpai

/That can work

\Are you going to supply me with what I need

/I will for a price

\We can discuss

/Alright…..

TimeSkip(Lunch)

I walk around the main plaza and see the social butterfly group. I walk up and tell them to spread a rumor about Osana. They didn't agree until they found out what they were spreading around. When I told them about the phone call Osana had in the hallway, they immediately agreed to spread the rumor around the school and nearby places. Also during this time I had used epidemic poisoning in the food Osana made for Senpai. Senpai won't like what Osana made for him, and it will further make Senpai dislike Osana.

I walk up stairs to the roof, to find Osana and Senpai there already. I watch in wait for when Senpai ate the food, given to him. As I watch, I see him make motions saying that his stomach hurts and asking what she put in the food. I see Senpai walk/running towards the bathroom in a hurry. I smirk to myself knowing that my plan worked out.

TimeSkip(After School)

Since I'm still around here, I should go and do a club activity with the rest of the group.

When I arrived I asked,

\Hey Oka what are we going to be doing for club activities.

/W-we are going to t-try and summon a demon

\Alright then let us begin then

Next Day(Wednesday)

I arrive early to see if Senpai is avoiding Osana, and to my disappointment, their talking to each other. As I near, I hear Osana asking Senpai, why he spends his time reading so much and what's so interesting about the book he is reading. Osana asks if she could borrow the book for the day, and Senpai, being the kind person he is, told Osana that he will give her the book, but wants it back by the end of the day.

I follow Osana about, waiting for the perfect time to strike and mess up the trust Senpai put into her, by giving her his book.

There she left it on the bench by the water, and she's not looking so all I have to do is walk up there and push the book into the water and Senpai's trust would be misplaced.

/What no how could this of happened, Senpai's book fell into the water. He's not going to like this. I'm such a failure, I abused his trust in me. Osana spoke out loud.

TimeSkip(Lunch)

Nothing happened really during lunch as I stalked senpai throughout lunch period. I saw Osana avoiding Senpai. She's probably embarrassed that she was responsible for Senpai's book and she ruined it. I have to resist the urge to laugh at how Osana is reacting, around Senpai, as she is constantly running away saying she has something else to do than spending time with someone like him.

TimeSkip(After School)

Naturally after school I'm stalking Senpai to see what is going to happen when Osana has to return the book to Senpai…. Oh there she is. Walking all depressed, probably about what Senpai is going to say to her, for ruining his book, that he trusted her to not ruin.

Osana/ Senpai, I-I'm sorry about what happened to your book, I didn't mean for this to happen to your book.

Senpai\ What happened to my book Osana, I trusted you to not ruin my book.

Osana/ It accidently fell into the water when I got up and stretched from reading the book in the morning before school had started.

Senpai\ Well I guess I could forgive you about this.

No, Senpai was not suppose to forgive her, he was supposed to tell her not to talk or come near him again after breaking his trust in her.

NextDay(Thursday)

I wake up early to see if I can overhear what Osana is going to say to Senpai, according to my schedule, which is what they always do before school starts.

As I arrive, I see Senpai already talking to senpai about…...Music?...

Senpai is saying he likes classical music and Osana is saying that he does not know what true music is. As she was speaking she said that she was going to find and compose some of the songs that she listens to for Senpai to hear…...To me it sounded like another way to sabotage the relationship that Osana has with Senpai.

TimeSkip(Lunch)

I watch as Osana makes a playlist of some Jazz songs that she thinks Senpai would like and takes her phone with her after finishing. I follow her wait to steal away Osana's phone to "edit" the songs on her phone with a conversation she had with another student on campus. As I waited I saw the perfect opportunity to steal her phone as she was in the locker room. So I took hr phone and went to the "gaming club/computer lab" and edited the songs and replaced them with the conversation, though the conversation was edited to. After editing the phone I return the phone to Osana's desk and return to my classroom for class.

TimeSkip(After School)

I watch as Osana approaches with confidence that, Senpai, will like the "playlist" that she has on her phone. Not that she knows that it was edited though. I see Osana give her phone to Senpai as he puts the earbuds in. I watch in delight as he yanks the buds out and asks Osana, what she is making him listen to, and walks away from the school. Soon after I follow Senpai to his house and then trek back to my house.

NextDay(Friday(Final)

When I got to school I see Senpai walking pass Osana and realised that my plan to split them up worked none the less the ways I did it, but Senpai is mine unless another rival appears.

I walk pass trying to catch up to Senpai, but as I got closer, my emotions..emotions that only came out when I am near Senpai. This is why Senpai belongs to me, because he makes me feel this way… he makes me feel emotions that I have never felt before.

TimeSkip(Lunch)

I see Senpai eating alone and Osana is not in sight. I feel accomplished that I now have Osana avoiding Senpai, less she occurs his wrath/anger. I find Osana after wandering around muttering about suicide and if she should die or not. I feel pity for her because Senpai is mine but, Senpai would be sad if someone died because of what he said to Osana. So I approach her and talk to her, saying Senpai would be sad if she died because of what he said. That she should find another person to be with and not Senpai,\ because of coarse Senpai is mine anyways.\

TimeSkip(After School)

I find Osana talking to another guy and was happy that she is staying away from Senpai. I also find Senpai sitting around and reading a new book and no girl was approaching him with any offer. I guess I am going to see if any new rival will show up next week.

Week One End

To Be Continued

Week Two


End file.
